The New Hero!
by Takata Kaori
Summary: As a new Protagonist rises, he meets a few challenges along the way! I'm pretty bad at summaries, so read it! Oh and these are real duels, the part of Ryan played by me, and the part of other OCs played by my friends! None of the outcomes were decided beforehand. Meaning, this is pretty realistic! Rated T for blood and mild cursing
1. Rise of a Hero!

**The deck Ryan uses has a lot of long names. So they will be lowered to just Two words in hand! These duels are based on real duels I have. Oh and credit goes to Andrew Elixman of Greenwood, Indiana for the creation of the Tannhauser Gate decklist (all cards in this are real. Just not all released in English!) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own are my own ideas and my OCs.**

Ryan awoke in the morning. He brushed his teeth, styled his hair in the same fashion, one bang hanging close to his eye, and popped a zit or two. He slid on his favorite tan T-Shirt and his favorite black vest. He had on his usual torn blue jeans. He slid on his duel disk, grabbed his deck and headed off to school.

He was right on time, so he walked to the back of the class, and sat alone. As usual. Ryan was the nerd, the guy who was picked on, hit, and even looked down on by his father, the World Champion _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Champion, Alexander Kai.

He went through the day like always. Going from class to class, minding his own business. Then a kid, named Henry, and his friends showed up. "If it isn't little Mr. Kai! What's wrong? Scared of losing to me again?" He said. He slammed his fist into Ryan's stomach. Ryan coughed up some blood, flinched and stood up. "I've had enough! Me versus you! Right now! If I win: you stop picking on me! If I lose: You can hang me from the flagpole by my underwear!" Henry laughed. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Ryan stood in front of Henry. He had his duel disk in hand, his deck ready. They were finally going to duel. This was the battle of the ages. It's Ryan, the small fry, the loser, the freak versus Henry, the rich, socialite. Ryan glared angrily at Henry.

Henry laughed. "I go first!" They both drew there starting hands. Ryan looked at his with fright. It was **Karakuri Kuick, Karakuri Klock, Karakuri Inashichi, Karakuri Gold Dust, and Runaway Karakuri. (5)** Henry loved his hand, it was **Rescue Rabbit, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, two Tannhauser Gates, Dimensional Prison, and Forbidden Lance. **Henry summoned **Rescue Rabbit.**

**Rescue Rabbit**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**You can banish this card to special summon two level 4 normal monsters from your deck with the same name.**

**300 ATK/ 100 DEF**

"Now I banish him and summon two Guardian of the Labyrinth! I activate Tannhauser Gate to make both level Eight! And I open the Overlay Network!"

**Tannhauser Gate**

**Spell Card**

**Select two monsters on the field with 1000 or less ATK and the same type. Make their levels the sum of each other.**

"I summon the Thunder End Dragon!"

**Thunder End Dragon**

**Rank 8 Xyz Monster**

**Dragon / Effect**

**2 level 8 Normal Monsters**

**You can detach one Xyz Material from this card to destroy all other monsters.**

"I pIay two face-down card in my spell and trap zone, and then, pass my turn!" Ryan drew a card. It was **Karakuri Nisamu**.

"I summon Karakuri Inashichi in ATK mode! I use Inashichi's effect. I add one Karakuri card from my deck to my hand! I add to my hand Karakuri Anatomy! I then activate it!"

**Karakuri Anatomy**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Add 1 counter to this card each time a Karakuri monster changes positions. (Max 2) You can send this card to the graveyard, draw 1 for each counter.**

"I set three cards and pass my turn!" Henry laughed. He then looked at Ryan with a hungry look in his eye. "I activate Thunder End Dragon's special ability. I detach one Xyz Material, and destroy all monsters but him!" Ryan laid Inashichi into the graveyard.

"Now Thunder End Dragon, attack! Dragonic Lightning!"

Ryan: 5000

Henry: 8000

"Now bow! Bow before the Thunder King! I summon **Thunder King Rai-Oh** in ATK position! He places a thunder lock on our decks! Only being released long enough for us to draw! Then I pass my turn."

**Thunder King Rai-Oh**

**Level 4**

**Thunder / Effect**

**You can tribute this card to negate the Special Summoning of a monster and destroy it. While this card remains face-up on the field, neither player can add a card to their hand from their deck without drawing it.**

Ryan was freaking out. No monsters from deck to hand without drawing? That shut down his deck completely! He regained composure. "I summon another Karakuri Inashichi in ATK position then end my turn!" _Without Thunder King on the field, I can add cards to my hand. I seriously doubt he would destroy everything with the effect of Thunder End now._

"I draw! I summon another Rescue Rabbit! I then activate his effect to special summon two Elemental HERO Clayman from my deck! I activate the Tannhauser Gate! I then open the Overlay Network! I summon forth, **Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"**

**Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis**

**Rank 8 Xyz Monster**

**Dragon / Effect**

**2 level 8 monsters**

**You can Detach an Xyz Material from this card to tribute as many cards as you wish from hand or field, then destroy the same amount of cards on the field.**

"I activate his effect and detach an Xyz Material! I tribute my Thunder King Rai-Oh and destroy your Inashichi! I attack with Overlord and Thunder End!"

Henry: 8000

Ryan: 0

"I win twerp."

The next morning, kids laughed as they saw Ryan hanging from a flagpole in front of the school. He had an insane wedgie, and it hurt BAD! He just closed his eyes hoping for school to start soon. Then he hung from the flagpole, quietly.

**What did you guys think? Please review! **

**Next Chapter: Ryan gets his hands on some new cards after he meets a mysterious stranger. He goes to master the new deck, but meets a new foe along the way. A Lightsworn user!**


	2. The Tournament Begins!

**If you have been reading, thank you! Please review! As promised Ryan gets a new deck this chapter! My favorite deck, which is OFFICALLY released in the US on August 28, 2012! If you are interested in maybe dueling me sometime, check out the website ! Then look up DarknessRising7070! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my OCs and my ideas! Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Konami!**

Ryan stood there, school was over, and he had lost the duel. His Karakuri deck just wasn't good enough to beat Henry. He walked to the local park. The sights of nature calmed him as he sat on the park bench, embarrassed. There was nothing that can beat a Tannhauser Gate deck, at least, not as far as he knew.

That's when Ryan noticed a man in a black cloak. He approached Ryan. "Are you Ryan Kai?" He asked, calmly. The guy seemed like he meant business, whatever kind of business that is.

"Yeah, I am, so what?" Ryan responded. He was then surprised as the man pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards. "What are these for? Who are you?" The man chuckled.

"Who am I? That doesn't really matter right now. All that matters is that I'm giving you a deck. This deck is very powerful, and it's one of a kind. No one else runs one like it. It is called Prophetic Chaos. It wields powerful Magicians to aid you in your quest, as well as the help of the extremely rare, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, and his counterpart, the Chaos Sorcerer. You will come to know me one day. Just remember this! That deck will become a part of you. Master it, know it, become one with it. Then, and only then, will you know who I am."

The man faded away. Ryan went through the cards. This was incredible. There were cards like the **High Priestess of Prophecy** and the **Spellbook Magician of Prophecy**! He'd never seen such a powerful deck. "I know where I should go to test it! The Duel Monsters tourney today at Domino Square Card Shop!"

When Ryan got there he put on his duel disk. He placed his registration sheet on the table. "Go into the next room on your right." Ryan followed her instructions. When he got in there, he saw that the digital bracket already had his name on it.

The referee looked at everyone. "Everyone, I need you to calm down! Welcome to the Domino Square Tournament! I will be your referee today! There will be four rounds! Each round will be a one-on-one duel! The winner takes home the title of Domino Square Champ!"

Ryan's first duel I was against a boy named Ray. He was a little less than five feet tall, about four inches shorter than Ryan. Ray wore a long white cloak that covered his eyes, with the sun being a large part of the design. Golden trim was all along the cloak. He wore a white outfit underneath it with golden trim on it as well, but the sleeves of his shirt were not visible, due to the sleeves of the cloak. His pants were full length, and white as well.

They readied their duel disks. "Duel!" they shouted simultaneously. "I'll go first!" Ryan said. He drew a hand of six cards. **Spellbook Magician of Prophecy, Spellbook of Life, Spellbook of Secrets, Effect Veiler, Spellbook Tower of Prophecy, **and **Chaos Sorcerer.** Ray's hand was disappointing. It contained, **Solemn Warning; **two** Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress, **two **Judgment Dragons.**

"I will set a monster and end my turn!" Ryan said. Ray drew a card. "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress! I then equip her with the Lightsworn Sabre!"

**Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress**

**Level Four**

**Spellcaster / Effect**

**You can switch this card to DEF position to destroy an opponent's Spell/Trap card, but it change position until the 2****nd**** turn after you activate this effect. At every End Phase, send the top three cards from your deck to the Graveyard.**

**1700 ATK/ 200 DEF (End Monster)**

**Lightsworn Sabre**

**Equip Spell Card**

**You can only equip this card to a Face-up "Lightsworn" monster. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. If this card goes directly from your deck to the Graveyard, you can equip to a face-up "Lightsworn" monster that is on your field.**

"Now Lyla, attack that monster!" The hologram of Lyla attacked the face-down card. It suddenly flipped up. "Flip effect activate!" Ryan yelled.

**Spellbook Magician of Prophecy**

**Level 2**

**Spellcaster / Effect**

**When this card is Normal Summoned or Flipped Face-up: add one "Spellbook" Spell Card from your deck to your hand.**

**500 ATK/ 400 DEF**

"I add Spellbook of Power from my deck to my hand." Ryan stated. Ray looked surprised. "I guess, I will set one card, and pass my turn onto you!"

"Alright, I draw!" Ryan stated, and then he thought to himself_ Score! The__** High Priestess of Prophecy **__is just what I needed! With 2500 ATK and its special ability, I can win this! _"I reveal three Spellbook cards in my hand, Secrets, Life, and Tower! I Special summon the most powerful Sorceress! Rise, the High Priestess of Prophecy!"

**High Priestess of Prophecy**

**Level 7**

**Spellcaster / Effect**

**You can reveal three "Spellbook" spell cards from your hand: Special Summon this card (From your hand. Once per turn: You can banish one "Spellbook" spell card in your grave, target an opponent's card and destroy it.**

"Wrong! I activate the Solemn Warning!" Ray responded.

**Solemn Warning**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a Spell/Trap card is activated that includes "Special Summon" in its effect OR when a monster would be summoned, Pay 2000 life points to negate the activation/summon and destroy it.**

Ryan: 8000

Ray: 6000

The hologram of High Priestess shattered as it was sent to the grave. "Ha! Now I activate, the Spellbook of Life! I reveal the Spellbook of Power and banish Spellbook Magician of Prophecy from my grave, to Special Summon my High Priestess back! Now she's at level nine with the Spellbook equipped to her!" **(A/N: I will not add an effect description, because I just described what happens in the story. Sorry if this inconveniences you! If so, please let me know and I will fix it soon!)**

"Now using the Spellbook of Secrets, I add Spellbook of Power to my hand." Ryan said.

**Spellbook of Secrets**

**Spell Card**

**Add one "Spellbook" spell card from your hand to deck. Only one "Spellbook of Secrets" can be activated per turn. (End Spell)**

**Spellbook of Power**

**Spell Card**

**Target a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. Whenever it destroys a monster by battle this turn, add one "Spellbook" Spell Card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate one "Spellbook of Power" per turn.**

"Now I use Priestess's special ability! I banish 'Spellbook of Secrets' from my grave, and then I destroy your Lyla! Now I attack! Go Priestess, attack him directly!"

Ryan: 8000

Ray: 3500

"I now pass my turn to you!" Ryan said. Ray drew a card. "I set one monster and end my turn." Ryan grinned when he saw his draw. "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress! I then use Spellbook of Power on her! Quite comical we both run one of her! Now Lyla is at 2700 ATK! Priestess banishes the 'Spellbook of Power' in my Graveyard, and I destroy your face-down monster! Then both of my monsters attack you to end the duel!"

Ryan: 8000

Ray: 0

"I can't believe I lost! I've never lost before." Ray said as he fell to his knees. Ryan smiled, his new deck was strong! He would win this tournament for sure!

**Author's Note: That was quite the interesting chapter! Who is the mysterious hooded man that gave Ryan that deck? What will happen in tournament round 2? All will be revealed soon! Also if interested in making an OC (normally I wouldn't allow it, but I'm in DESPERATE need of OCs) you MUST have a account or be planning on making one! It is a flash site! It requires no download, completely FREE! All you need is an Email. **

**After that just send me a filled in version of the following character sheet :D**

**Name:**

**Alliance (Good, Evil, or Neutral)**

**Favorite Card:**

**Favorite Deck: (Deck that character will normally use)**

**Clothing:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**DN Username:**

**Then just PM me on Dueling Network and we will schedule a time and date for the duel for the Fic. :D Thanks and review! Also, I am in need of a beta. Please PM me on here or on Dueling Network if interested :D**


End file.
